This invention relates to a method of production of a composite corrugated body wherein vertically extending ridges and grooves are formed alternately in a sheet material to form corrugate lines that meander in a plane to form a corrugated body and wherein a flat liner is adhered to at least one of the opposite faces of the corrugated body, and to a method of formation of corrugating rollers for use in production of such composite corrugated body.